


You Can’t Afford Me

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: NSFW Prompt for “get on your knees” for Merle. It…got away from me.Warnings: mild unwanted advances/touching (not by or to Merle), language, sex, oral sex, mild dom/sub tones, cum shot, etc.





	You Can’t Afford Me

Your friend’s BMW parked in front of the liquor store. She looked at the front of the store and laughed, the two men in the car joined in.

“What’s so funny?” You asked.

“It’s just so white trash,” she said.

You didn’t respond, just pursed your lips and got out of the car with the others. It had been a long night. You had gone to a party at one of the local rich family’s house. These parties had always seemed like fun and you had always heard about how the rich people in Georgia with their old money liked to party. While you were not a millionaire like these people, you weren’t below the poverty line like the majority of people in the town. You’d met these people through a friend of a friend and had made nice with Savannah, one of the richest women in town, even if she was only in her twenties.

The four of you guys remained in the car for a few minutes. Savannah took a Snap of the liquor store. The guy she was flirting with all night laughed at her antics and she blushed. The guy you had somehow ended up stuck with tried to take a selfie with you, but you just pushed him away. You didn’t see why going to the liquor store on a Friday night was worth photographing.

Old southern money. It made people weird, you thought to yourself.

You were here because the party you were all at was only serving the host’s parents’ expensive wine from their cellar and the party had gotten dull. You suggested to Savannah that you guys went out and got your own bottles to take back to her place to actually drink and have fun. She grabbed two of the young men at the party to bring along with you guys.

The one she had her eye one was Hunter, the son of Georgia’s most successful investment bankers and one of the most boring men you’d ever met. The other man, the one Savannah had told you to try to hook up with was, well, you didn’t know what or who he was. You had gotten as far as learning that his name was Chad, but after that your eyes had glazed over with boredom. He had spent the entire night looking for excuses to touch you, awkwardly trying to grab your hand or put his hand on your waist with no success. You didn’t want him touching you, and he just couldn’t seem to take a hint. One more reason you found him almost insufferable.

You could tell he was rich not only by the clothes he was wearing, but by how taken aback, and slightly afraid he looked to be at a liquor store at half past midnight on a Friday. The Whole Foods these people usually bought their alcohol from had closed three hours ago and so you directed them here; a good old fashioned liquor store no one really knew the name of because the sign above the door just said “Liquor” in bright orange neon.

You stepped out of the car, careful to smooth the expensive dress you had bought last week for this party. You saw Savannah and Hunter standing by the driver’s side door, unsure of what to do next.

“They’re open,” you said and nodded towards the store.

Chad took a deep breath and walked over to you, trying to be brave. You gave him a small smile and moved your hand out of the way before he could try to grab it for the umpteenth time that evening before turning on your heel and walking into the store.

You heard the bell chime as you walked in and smiled at the cashier before walking back to the coolers full of booze. You were browsing the beers when Chad came up behind you, standing too close for comfort. He stayed next to you for a while, trying to grab at your hand one more time before you took a step further down away from him, shaking your head with annoyance as you did. You were too old to be dealing with a man who hit on you like an awkward preteen.

“What do you usually drink?” He asked. For a man raised in Georgia, he didn’t have much of an accent.

“Whatever’s on sale,” you shrugged. You looked into the cooler and pulled out an eighteen pack of Corona which had a sign saying “two dollars off” below it. “This’ll do.”

Chad watched you walk away with a look of bewilderment on his face. Savannah and Hunter were trying to look at the wine, but were shocked to see no bottle was priced over five dollars.

“How do you know what’s good?” Savannah asked.

You opened your mouth to answer, but another voice coming from behind you cut in. You knew by the second word who it was by its deep, raspy drawl.

“Don’t matter. All of ‘em get ya drunk, huh, sugar?” The voice said.

Your three friends gasped and looked at the man in horror. You turned around and smiled at him.

“Merle!” You said cheerfully.

You walked over to the man leaning against one of the cooler doors, boots muddy from work, black work shirt unbuttoned and an old, slightly stained wife beater on underneath. His pants were slung low on his hips, his undershirt tucked under his belt in the front, making the fabric strain against his chest. He had piercing blue eyes and grey stubble framing his strong, square jaw. His close cropped hair was a dirty blonde, peppered with more and more patches of grey each time you saw him. He looked better than those two boys you were with could ever hope to.

Merle smirked at you when you walked up to him. He looked you up and down and wrapped one of his long arms around you to hug you.

“What ya doin’ all dressed up, girlie?” He asked. He looked you up and down in your short little cocktail dress and heels.

“Just left a party. Got kinda borin’. Needed more booze,” you said.

“‘Atta girl,” Merle said and squeezed you to him one more time before he kissed the top of your head and let you go.

You couldn’t help but grin now that Merle was here. It wasn’t surprising that you had run into Merle here, considering this is where the two of you usually ended up the majority of nights you spent together. Those rich, high society parties could be fun, but they would never be as fun as riding around in Merle’s truck with a six pack in your lap, listening to music and fooling around. Besides, none of those upper class boys, especially Chad, were a quarter of the man Merle was.

“Uhm,” you heard Savannah say behind you. You turned and saw the three people you came into the store with staring at you.

“Oh, sorry!” You said. “This is my friend, Merle. Merle, this is Savannah, Hunter, and Chad.”

Chad and Hunter raised their eyebrows and nodded at Merle, unsure of what to say. Merle nodded back, his jaw set and eyes glaring at the two men. He didn’t trust anyone with this much money, certainly not young trust fund babies, and certainly not men who had money and were around you. Merle felt, although he’d never admit it, slightly threatened.

Savannah was the only one who answered.

“Hi, Merle. Nice to meet you,” She said and smiled at him. “How do you know each other?”

“We friends,” Merle drawled. “Real good friends.”

You rolled your eyes and blushed slightly. Merle and you had been seeing each other casually for a few months now. Nothing too serious had been said or agreed upon, but you had told Merle you weren’t going to be seeing anyone else, and he told you the same. The two of you kept your relationship, friendship, agreement, whatever it was private, and as such you had never told Savannah about him.

“Oh,” Hunter said. It surprised even Hunter that he spoke up. “That’s good.”

An awkward, knowing silence had fallen over the group. Savannah was the one who broke the it.

“Y/N, did you want to get that?” She asked

“Oh, yeah,” you said and lifted the case of beer up slightly.

“I’ll buy it for you,” Chad spoke up. He took the case of beer from you and tried to grab your hand, again, to lead you to the register. “Come on, let’s go.”

You didn’t like the way Chad had just ordered you around. And you really didn’t like how he was trying to pull you away from your friend. Most of all, you didn’t like how he tried to put his hand on your waist to pull you away next.

“Stop,” you finally said with a whine. “Stop tryin’ to touch me.”

With Merle behind you, you felt confident enough to tell Chad to leave you alone. You had no interest in him whatsoever and the man just couldn’t take a hint.

“Y/N, we are leaving, let’s go,” Chad said.

He was glaring at you and you stared back at him, trying to figure out who he thought he was speaking to like that. Savannah spoke up when she saw the look in your eyes, or maybe she saw the way Merle’s jaw clenched and he took a step towards Chad in a way that suggested he was getting ready to square up.

“Y/N, we’re going to head back to my place. You coming?” She asked tentatively.

You didn’t answer right away, just clicked your tongue and looked from your friends to Merle. He was still staring at Chad who had taken to looking at the floor to avoid eye contact with Merle.

“Of course she is,” Chad said and grabbed your forearm, pulling you towards the door.

You gasped and turned around to face Merle. Before you had time to say anything, Merle had stepped between you and Chad and shoved him away from you.

“She don’t wanna go,” Mere spat out. “Least not wit’ chu’.”

Merle starred daggers at Chad. He wasn’t as tall as Chad, but Merle was a solid figure of a man, all hardened muscle and scars that Chad’s five days a week at the gym body couldn’t hold a candle to.

Savannah looked at you and then back to Chad. She mouthed the words “I’m sorry” at you and looked like she was about to cry. She had never meant to bring along a man that would grab you like that. You shook your head to let her know it was okay and gave her a small smile. It wasn’t her fault. She may have been a spoiled rich girl, but she wasn’t a bad person.

Chad, on the other hand, was still looking from Merle to you, unable to comprehend what was happening.

“Chad, just go,” you said softly. You took a step away from him and towards Merle. “Savannah, I’m gonna get a ride home with Merle, okay?”

Savannah walked up to you and gave you a quick hug. “Yeah, yeah, no problem. Text me if you need me, yeah?”

You nodded that you would. Chad dropped the case of beer on the floor and shook his head at you, his egotistical self unable to comprehend why you’d choose Merle over him. Hunter put his arm around Savannah and walked her out of the store. As they left, she looked at you in a way that told you just how sorry she was for what had just happened, and then turned to leave with the two men.

“Ya didn’t ask me,” Merle drawled when the door closed behind them.

“Huh?” You asked.

“If I’d give ya a ride home,” he said.

“Oh, good point,” You said with a laugh. “Merle, can I have a ride home?”

“Nah,” Merle said and then winked at you. “But I’ll give ya a ride to my place.”

“You’re so dumb,” you said. “Let’s just go.”

Merle picked up the case of Corona from the floor and walked it over to the counter. He paid for the beer and with his hand on your hip, guided you to his truck. Once the truck was unlocked, he opened the passenger side door, threw the case of beer in the back, and gestured for you to hop in. Before you did, you stood on your toes and kissed him quickly on the lips. Merle pecked you back, grinning when he did. He patted your ass lightly and told you to hop on in before closing the door behind you.

Once he had settled in his truck, he turned to you.

“Ya okay, baby?” He asked softly.

You nodded that you were and crossed your arms over your chest.

“I just, I didn’t like him touchin’ me,” you whispered.

“I know,” Merle turned to face you and reached his hand out to place it on your shoulder. “I didn’t like it neither.”

“I told him to stop,” you said. “He didn’t.”

Merle sighed and turned the truck on. The engine came to life with a loud roar.

“I see him again, I’mma fuckin’ kill him,” Merle growled. “Touchin’ my girl. Fuckin’ asshole.”

You turned to face Merle and leaned over to put your hand on his jawline. His stubble felt rough against the skin of your palm. You looked into his eyes momentarily before leaning in to kiss him. Merle’s hand moved from your shoulder to your back and pulled you in closer to him, deepening the kiss.

The anger and the fear and the nerves you felt when you were with Chad disappeared. All that mattered was the way Merle was making you feel, and the fact that he called you his girl. He had done it before, but you had never gotten tired of hearing it. Merle broke the kiss and rested his forehead against yours so he could stare into your eyes.

“Ya look beautiful all dressed up, by the way,” Merle said. You were shocked at the sweet words coming out of Merle’s mouth; it was unlike him. “Fuckin’ sexy as shit.”

That was the Merle you knew. You laughed softly and moved to sit back down in your seat.

“Thank you,” you said.

Merle smirked at you and put the car into gear to leave the store. You leaned forward and turned the radio on, quieter than usual tonight. Merle grabbed your hand and pulled it to rest on the seat next to him. You could still see his jaw was set and clenching every so often as he got on the highway towards his place.

“Ya my girl, yah?” Merle asked you suddenly as he got off the highway and started down the quiet roads towards his house.

“Yeah. I’m your girl,” you answered. You noticed just how much anger was still behind his eyes as he drove.

Merle let go of your hand and moved his to rest on your upper thigh. A minute later it started to move up towards the apex of your thighs. You let out a deep breath and laughed softly. Merle was always so handsy, and it always excited you. He got to the top of your thigh and continued to move his hand up, pushing the fabric of your dress up to your hips as he did.

“Merle,” you started but he cut you off.

“Spread your legs,” he growled out. He was still looking at the road in front of him, his jaw set.

You swallowed and did what he told you. The anger and commanding demeanor Merle had right now made you blush and lick your lips, ready to do whatever Merle asked you to.

His hand rose up, ghosting along your inner thighs, and pressed into the front of your panties. Merle smirked to himself when he felt there was a dampness starting to form between your legs. His fingers moved your underwear over to the side, and you slid down the seat to spread your legs further open and give him more access. You rested your hands on your thighs, unsure of what to do with them.

Merle’s fingers started to rub firmly, yet slowly, along your core, spreading your lips open and occasionally brushing over your clit. Each time he did, you bucked your hips against his hand and let out a small moan.

“Merle,” you started to say again, but he cut you off.

“Hush now, baby,” Merle said. His voice was little more than a raspy whisper. “Just touchin’ what’s mine.”

You let out a deep moan at his words and lifted your hips off the seat to press into his hand more. You loved when he reminded you that you were his. Every part of your body was on fire, wanting more of Merle’s touch, more of him in general. He laughed softly at your reaction to his dominance and slowed the truck down to pull into his long, unpaved driveway.

He stopped the car and looked over at you, staring at him wide eyed and panting. He removed his fingers from your center and brushed them against your lips, letting you feel how wet they were. You could smell your own arousal on his fingers, and flicked your tongue out to taste them. Merle took that chance to push his fingers into your mouth. Immediately you began to suck and swirl your tongue around them.

“Ya gonna be doing just that to my cock now, darlin’,” Merle said to you with a smirk.

He unbuttoned his jeans with his other hand and pulled his cock out of his boxers. He pulled his fingers out of your mouth and patted your cheek lighting with his palm before he put his hand behind your head and pulled you down and forward towards him.

With awkward movements, you unbuckled your seat belt and shifted your position so you could lean over and down to bring your face level to Merle’s cock. You brought one of your hands up to stroke it slowly, moaning when you felt the warm, thick flesh twitch in your hand. You looked up at Merle and grinned before you stuck your tongue out and licked the head of his dick softly. You continued your soft, slow strokes and licks until Merle was fully erect and leaking precum.

“Come on now, baby,” Merle said above you.

He pushed on the back of your head again and you knew exactly what he wanted. You took the head of Merle’s cock in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head, tasting the salty precum. You then started to bob your head up and down on Merle’s cock, sucking and massaging him with your tongue as you did.

Merle let out a groan and took his foot off of the break. The truck rolled slowly down the driveway, the uneven surface on the road making the truck bob and bounce. On a particularly deep dip in the road, the truck lurched downward so much it shoved your head far enough down Merle’s cock to make you gag. He placed his hand firmly on the back of your head and held you that far down on him.

You groaned around his length and did your best to relax your throat. You could feel Merle’s pubic hair tickling your face, brushing up against you every time you moved. Once you relaxed, you focused on breathing through your nose and continued to try to suck Merle’s cock as you massaged it with your tongue. You could distinctly smell him - skin, sweat, and a not unpleasant musk that was uniquely Merle.

Every little bounce in the road, some of which you were sure Merle was hitting on purpose, made you gag on his cock. The sound of you gagging and the drool that was starting to spill down Merle’s cock only turned him on. He let out a small growl and moan with each breath and he had started to buck his hips up into your mouth, making you gag more.

You couldn’t help but moan around Merle’s cock, the way he was using you hitting all sorts of buttons you didn’t know you had until you started hooking up with Merle a few months back. Your hand slipped down between your thighs and you started to touch yourself in an effort to relieve some of the ache that had been pulsing through your center.

A sharp crack on your ass made you gasp and gag hard on Merle’s cock as he slammed the brakes on. A second later his hand tangled back into your hair and pulled you off of him, thick streams of drool falling from your mouth as he did. You looked up at Merle wide-eyed and moaned pathetically when you saw how angry he looked.

“Don’t fuckin’ touch my things,” Merle snapped at you.

You nodded at Merle and just continued to stare at him, waiting for his next move. Your face was wet with your own salvia that had fallen down your chin, your jaw was sore, and tears had fallen down your face from the effort of gagging on Merle’s cock. You’d never been more turned on in your life.

Merle grabbed your jaw and pulled your face closer to his when you didn’t respond. His blue eyes stared into yours, cold, steel grey that always made you want him.

“Answer me when I speak to you,” he spat out.

“I-I won’t,” you stuttered out. Merle glared murderously at you and you knew what he needed you to say. “I’m sorry.”

“Good girl,” Merle said. He released your jaw from his hand. Merle put his truck in park and turned it off. “Get out.”

You paused momentarily before you saw the look in Merle’s eyes. As fun as disobeying Merle could be, tonight did not seem like the time to do it. You opened the passenger door and stepped out. Merle stepped out of the car and closed his door behind him.

“Come ‘ere, baby,” Merle called to you.

You walked over to Merle’s side of the truck, your heels making walking over the uneven surface of the driveway difficult. You had to walk slow and take short awkward steps to not fall over as you made it to Merle.

Once you did, Merle held his hand out to you and pulled you towards his chest. You fell into him with a grunt, running your hands along his chest, running your fingers over his chest hair poking out of the top of his undershirt. You could feel his cock pressed against your stomach.

“Look at ‘cha,” Merle chuckled. “Lil’ fancy southern belle all dressed up for a night on the town with her stuck up friends.”

“I’m not like that,” you said and furrowed your brow at Merle.

“I know ya ain’t. Wouldn’t be gaggin’ on my cock in my truck if ya were,” Merle said. “Can’t help yerself, can ya?”

You smirked up at Merle and then tilted your head forward to rest your forehead on his chest to hide your blushing. As filthy as he words were, you knew this was Merle’s way of saying he was happy you were safe and had decided to spend the night with him.

Merle’s hands ran up your back to the top of your dress. He pulled you closer to him and placed a kiss on top of your head, a sweet gesture than contrasted with the fact that he had just unzipped your dress in the middle of his driveway. Merle kissed down to your forehead, your nose, to your lips as he pulled your dress off your body. You laughed softly into his mouth as you felt it fall to the floor and stepped out of it. You leaned down and picked your dress up off the ground and held it up to Merle.

“How am I gonna explain how dirty my dress is to the dry cleaner?” You said with a laugh.

“Prolly the same way you’ve explained ya needed them to clean cum stains outta yer other ones,” Merle teased back. He took the dress from your hands and threw it in the bed of his truck, only dirtying it further. You opened your mouth to protest but he spoke up before you could. “Don’t try to deny it. Ya know I’ve ruined many of those party dresses a’yers.”

Before you could think of anything to say back, Merle pulled you to him and pressed his lips to yours. His tongue made his way into your mouth quickly, moving around your mouth in a way that made you melt into him. It wasn’t until a gust of wind came by that you remembered you were in the middle of a driveway in your underwear and heels. you pulled away from Merle and looked him over, smirking when you saw his cock as still standing erect through his pants.

“Merle, can we go back to your house now?” You purred.

But a part of you knew better. There was no reason Merle would have pulled over and gotten you out of his truck this close to his house if he didn’t have a plan for you.

“Nah,” Merle said with a shrug. He grinned at you and looked you over, eyes lingering over every curve of your body. “Get on yer knees.”

“Huh?” You said, unable to process what he had just told you.

“I said get on yer knees,” Merle growled out. He pushed his hand on your shoulder to force you to do what he said. “Don’t play dumb.”

You scrambled down to your knees, the hard dirt road uncomfortable on your skin. You looked up at Merle and waited for what was coming next.

“Take yer bra off,” Merle said.

He had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking down at you, his cock standing inches from your face. You knelt on that dirty road almost completely naked. You knew you had soaked through your panties a while ago, but now you could feel your core pulse with need and the wetness start to spill over onto your thighs. Merle could have asked you to do anything at that moment and you probably would have.  
You reached behind you and unhooked your bra. The straps fell down your arm and you looked up at Merle and saw him nod at you to take it the rest of the way off. You handed your bra to Merle and he took it, then threw it in the bed of his truck with your dress.

The gravel in the road was digging painfully into your knees and you shifted your weight, grimacing as you tried to find a more comfortable position to kneel in. Merle continued to watch you, smirking at the way goosebumps now stood out all over your skin and how your nipples had hardened to stiff little buds with a combination of the cold and your own arousal.

“Merle,” you whispered. You reached up to hold onto his thighs and ran your hands up to his cock, stroking it softly.

“What ya want, sugar?” Merle asked. He ran his hand over the back of your head and gripped your hair in his fist.

You moaned and took a moment to gather your thoughts to articulate exactly what it was your wanted. You wanted Merle. Every part of him, all at once. Every nerve in your body was on alert and every bit of you wanted him to take you.

“You,” you said. “Please.”

“I’m right here,” Merle chuckled.

“Please,” you moaned again, this time more desperately. “Fuck me.”

“Stand up,” Merle said. His voice was stern. “Go stand by the tailgate.”

You did what Merle said. Walking slowly, your heels still giving you trouble on the uneven ground. You could feel your breasts sway with each uneven step and could feel Merle staring at you. When you turned to look at him you saw he was grinning.

Merle walked up behind you and opened the tailgate in front of you. He pushed you forward so that you had to balance yourself on your hands on the bed of his truck. He pressed himself up against your back and ran his hands up your stomach to grip your breasts. He pinched and rubbed and tugged at your nipples, making you moan softly and press your body back into his. Merle placed his chin on your shoulder and nibbled at your earlobe softly.

“Spread yer legs,” Merle whispered against your skin. You shuddered and then did, moving your legs further than shoulders width apart. “Good girl.”

“Merle,” you moaned.

You were panting now. Wanting him to touch you more, to take you, but knowing better than to move from where he had put you.

“Lil girl, look at ya,” Merle teased. He ghosted the fingers of one of his hands down your sides to the front of your panties. “Got yerself all soaked.”

“Mhm,” you moaned.

“Such a dirty fuckin’ slut to get so hot from being used like this,” Merle whispered.

He pressed his fingers into the crotch of your panties and pushed down hard on your clit. Then he moved the fabric of your underwear over to expose you. The cool night air hit your hot, soaked pussy and made you shiver. Merle took a step back from you and pushed you down further into the bed of his truck, making it easier for him to press one of his fingers inside of you from behind. You arched back into his touch. Merle responded by placing another finger inside of you, scissoring them to help relax you enough for his cock.

He began to pump his fingers in and out of you rapidly, chuckling at the obscene wet, messy noises that were audibly coming from your pussy. You couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please. Fuck me, please, Merle,” you begged, pressing back and forth, grinding into his hand and his crotch simultaneously. You needed him so badly, more so than you’d ever needed him before.

Merle responded by smacking your ass with the hand that had been teasing your nipples relentlessly. You squeaked and shifted you weigh with the shock. Merle just smacked you again, this time on the other cheek.

“Oh my god,” you groaned. You were shameless now, grinding yourself into Merle’s hand, every smack sending a bolt of heat through you. “Please! Please fuck me.”

“Little. Fucking. Slut,” Merle growled into your ear. He tore your panties down your legs, letting them fall to your knees. He bent you forward more and gripped onto your hip while he guided his cock into you, stretching you open for him. “Tell me what ya want again.”

“I want you to fuck me, please,” you moaned.

You let your upper body fall forward, reveling in how good Merle’s cock felt inside of you. He started to fuck you with slow, deep strokes, letting you feel every single thick inch of him move inside of you. The noises you were making were obscene, groaning and growing and begging for more of Merle’s cock. You didn’t care. You just wanted him to use you.

Merle smacked your ass again, bottoming out inside of you once again before he pulled out and slammed himself back into you.

“Harder, please, harder,” you panted out.

Merle pulled out slowly again and slammed back into you as hard as he could, over and over, slow and hard. Your legs were shaking, pussy clenching around Merle’s cock. You were close, so close, but it was too much and not enough all at once. Your calves were sore with standing in your heels with your legs spread, trying to support your weight as Merle continued to thrust into you.

“Ya fucking floodin’ my cock,,” Merle groaned. He was panting behind you, trying to keep his composure and from cumming too quickly. “Ya wanna cum on it, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” was all you could moan.

Merle had started thrusting into you faster, and just as hard. He reached forward and pressed his thumb into your clit, moving it around in small, firm circles. You screamed when you felt your orgasm hit, spreading through your entire body, making your pussy pulse and spasm all over Merle. Your nails scraped into the bed of Merle’s truck, trying to find something to hold onto. Your orgasm just kept going, huge rolling waves of pleasure that made your eyes roll into the back of your head and your entire body shake.

Merle pulled out of you once you had finished and turned you around. He pressed his lips to yours and pushed you back down onto his truck, this time lying you on your back at the edge of the tailgate and stepping between your legs.

Merle ran his hands up your thighs and thumbed your clit lightly. You twitched away from his touch, still too sensitive from your last orgasm.

“Stay still,” Merle growled. “I ain’t done playing with my toys.”

You looked up at Merle and panted. The way Merle claimed ownership over you, especially certain parts of you, turned you on more than you’d ever care to admit.

Merle ran his thumb over your clit again, making you whine with the combination of pleasure and pain that was shooting from your clit. He pinched it between your fingers and pushed his cock back into you.

You arched your back and held onto the edge of Merle’s truck to steady yourself. You looked up at Merle and looked into his eyes while he started to thrust up into you again.

You could see Merle’s eyelids flutter and heard him let out a deep steadying breath and knew he was close. He was still playing with your clit, and it was all too much, the little jolts of pleasure becoming too painful to handle. You reached down and grabbed Merle’s wrist in your hand; he made eye contact with you and snarled.

“Please, it’s too much,” you begged.

It wasn’t like you to tell Merle to stop what he was doing, and so he knew it must have really been too much. He moved his hand away from your center and placed it on your breasts, playing with the sensitive skin of your nipples instead.

“Come ‘ere,” Merle growled at you.

He pulled you upright so he could press his lips to yours. You whimpered into his mouth, his cock still pistoning into you. Merle gripped the back of your head tightly and broke the kiss to rest his head into the crook of your neck as he groaned and twitched inside of you.

“Fuck,” he growled once before he pulled out and came in thick, warm streams onto your lower stomach.

You let yourself fall back onto the bed of Merle’s truck, legs still dangling over the edge. Your underwear was still down around one of your legs, having slipped off the other at some point, and your heels were still on.

Merle stood between your legs still, resting his hands on either side of your hips, trying to catch his breath. He looked down at you and chuckled before wiping his cock off with his hand and putting it back into his pants.

After a few minutes you sat up and looked around you. Merle was still fully clothed, leaning against the tailgate smoking a cigarette he had pulled from the pack in his shirt pocket. You were almost completely nude, the night air making you shiver now that your body had cooled down.

“Merle, I’m cold,” you whispered.

Merle turned his head towards you and smiled. He nodded once and pushed away from his truck.

“We better get ya somewhere warm then,” he said.

You kicked your heels off and jumped down from Merle’s truck. You leaned down to pick your heels up to hold them in your hand, feet feeling instantly better once they were off.

“Damn, I liked ya in those,” Merle said. “Gonna hafta make ya wear those more often.”

“They hurt my feet,” you said and glared at Merle.

“Jus’ wear ‘em in the bedroom then, doll,” Merle told you.

You scoffed and started to move to get back to the passenger side door. You had dismissed him, but you had to admit the idea of wearing nothing but your heels for Merle seemed like fun.

Merle offered his hand to you and helped you walk on you sore, wobbly legs back to the passenger side door.

“Wait,” you said suddenly. “Do you have anything I could, uhh, wipe myself off with.”

“Yer dress,” Merle said, half kidding.

“Merle! No!” You shot back.

“I’m kiddin’. I’m kiddin’,” Merle answered. “Here, use this.”

Merle fished out an old shop rag from the back of his truck. It was filthy, but it was better than nothing, or your dress. He helped wipe you down. You started to feel very aware of how exposed you were, and felt that familiar slightly “off” feeling that came after doing something this intense with Merle.

“Thanks,” you said softly.

Merle looked at your face and noticed the look in your eyes.

“Baby girl,” he whispered sweetly to you as he opened the passenger side door. He kissed you on the cheek and handed you his big jacket from the back of his truck. “Cover up. I’ll take ya home an’ take care a’ ya.”

You nodded and put Merle’s jacket over you. He always did take care of you afterwards. He made sure you had a chance to take a hot shower, and had an old t-shirt of his to wear to bed. You’d sit on the couch with him watching TV for a bit, his arms around your body, keeping you warm.

Tonight was no exception. He drove the rest of the way down his driveway with his hand covering yours on the center console. He grabbed the beer from the back of his truck and walked you inside. He asked if you needed anything to eat or drink before he turned the shower on for you. He asked if you want him to join you, you told him not tonight, and Merle waited for you to finish up before he hopped in himself.

After he came out he found you curled up on the couch in his old Judas Priest shirt, the one that smelled the most like him, flipping through the channels. Merle joined you on the couch in just his boxers and wrapped his arms around you.

“Anythin’ good on?” Merle asked.

“Nah, never is,” you answered.

“Why the fuck I pay for cable then?” Merle said. He took the remote out of your hand and flipped through the channels himself.

“You should get Netflix,” you said.

“Yah?” Merle mumbleled.

“Then we could Netflix and chill,” you said, laughing at your own joke.

“What’s that mean?” Merle asked. He yawned and settled down more into the couch, resting his head on your shoulder.

“Nothing, bad joke,” you said. You yawned as well and kissed Merle on top of his head.

The two of you settled in reruns of King of the Hill for a bit. At one point Merle drifted off to sleep, and you didn’t have the heart to move or wake him. You shifted your position carefully as to not disturb him to a more comfortable sleeping position. You managed to switch off the TV right before you drifted off to sleep.

Merle woke at some point during the night and carried you into his bed. When you woke up the next morning you smiled to yourself knowing that Merle had carried you to his room. Merle never ceased to amaze you how kind he could be without even considering it.

When Merle woke he rolled over into you and pressed his hips into yours. You could feel his erection pressed against your leg as he groaned and shifted against you.

“Baby,” he moaned against your neck. He kissed you softly on your jawline. “Wanna take care a that for me?”

He bucked his hips into you once, letting you know exactly what he meant. You just sighed and rolled outta bed to go make coffee. Merle smiled with his eyes still closed and nodded his head.

“At least make coffee?” He asked pathetically.

“I’m going, I’m going,” you said.

You sounded annoyed but you really weren’t. These types of Saturday mornings were a thousand times better than anything money could buy.


End file.
